


【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（四）

by sifan



Category: all煊
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, Spanking, 训诫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:31:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifan/pseuds/sifan





	【all煊】狐狸驯养计划（四）

乌托邦篇（4）——橱窗

 

包含灯火通铭，超煊你，雪落玫瑰，胡萝卜丁，增加杨煊和翰煊。

 

舞黄上头，BDSM预警，乱七八糟各种东西预警，都是小孩子不能看的东西，当事人更加不能看。

 

架空，ooc？已经ooc了。

 

本篇胡文煊和徐炳超视角，主飞火和超煊你，带了极其非常ooc的翰煊和非常小提了一笔的新照不煊（只是为了证明煊煊没有被mob），各位处男朋友也是青你的小哥哥们（没有mob），如此ooc的东西是千万不能上升正主的，上升的都被我打屁股。

 

本篇有一丝丝虐煊煊，还有一些dirty talk，一个预警，只是剧情需要，煊煊永远是我最心爱的宝贝，这些话都是假的。

 

“你有一分钟的时间选择，你想要哪个？”

胡文煊的心直直的沉了下去。

他早该知道的，丁飞俊对他不怀好意。那天师铭泽罚他的时候，丁飞俊在旁边煽风点火做的一切，他怎么能忘记？

胡文煊不断责怪着自己的大意，心里充满着前所未有的恐惧，不仅仅是因为自己所处的地方，还有丁飞俊。丁飞俊不像师铭泽，师铭泽总能对他心软，而丁飞俊却以他的痛苦为乐。丁飞俊对他说的每一个字都比师铭泽的鞭子更加严厉的抽打在他的心上，他毫不怀疑若他反抗，丁飞俊真的能一字不漏的做出这些事。一字不漏，就像那个该死的清洗计划。

胡文煊不知道这两天是怎么熬过来的，但这两天经历的一切，因为身边的人是师铭泽，都让他可以忍耐。他突然格外的想念师铭泽，那个爱着他的人，他第一次给了自己家的温暖，可是自己不知死活的从家里跑了出来，结果落到了魔鬼的手里，只能任他宰割。

“一分钟到了，给我一个答案。”

丁飞俊取下胡文煊的眼罩，挑起他的下巴转向旁边的一面全身镜，胡文煊可以在镜子里清清楚楚的看到自己和身后的玻璃，五点的大街空空荡荡，不知道什么时候才会有第一个人走来，然后看到橱窗里的自己。

“我选一。”

“好。”丁飞俊为他解开了镣铐。“现在，跪在我面前。”

从小到大，胡文煊对跪这个字都不陌生，男儿膝下有黄金，他的黄金早就被那家人掏空了。胡文煊只犹豫了短短的一瞬，就不声不响的跪在了丁飞俊面前。

丁飞俊笑着往旁边走了几步，坐在床垫上：“煊煊，我说，跪在我面前。”

胡文煊心头的怒火翻飞了一瞬，又默默熄灭了。他用手撑地，试图站起来走过去。

“煊煊，我没说过你可以站起来。”

胡文煊的身体僵住了，他不可置信的抬起头：“丁飞俊，你别太过分了！”

“爬过来。”

胡文煊再忍气吞声就不是胡文煊了，他从来都不是可爱的摇着尾巴的小狗，他是师铭泽骄傲任性的小狐狸。胡文煊站起身来，走到丁飞俊面前，愤愤的跪下。

“真是不乖。”丁飞俊抚摸着胡文煊的脸颊，激起了胡文煊一身鸡皮疙瘩，胡文煊脸上的红肿已经消退大半，显露出白嫩的底色。丁飞俊突然狠狠的一巴掌甩到他脸上，胡文煊被这一巴掌掀倒在地，他倒在那里，半天都没有回过神来。

“你的脸还是红起来比较可爱，煊煊。”

胡文煊的脸是一片火辣辣的疼痛，可更多充斥他内心的不是疼痛，而是愤怒，无穷无尽的愤怒促使胡文煊站了起来，走到丁飞俊面前揪住了他的衣领。

“我和你无冤无仇，你为什么要这样对我？为什么要对我做这一切……那一切？”

丁飞俊没有回答，他冷漠的拍掉了胡文煊的手，然后轻笑一声，拿起一个遥控器按了下去。

胡文煊感觉到了自己体内——被贞操锁锁住的地方，出现了一个原本不应该出现在那里的东西，而那个东西，正在震动。

胡文煊嘴里漏出抑制不住的一声呻吟，身体一软跌倒在地。

“你……你在我……里面，放了什么？”

“师铭泽从我这里买了那么多不同品种的跳蛋，煊煊应该已经很熟悉这玩意儿了才对。怎么，煊煊不喜欢吗？”

胡文煊前方被贞操锁牢固的锁着，那锁死死的封住他渐欲抬头的渴望，而后方的跳蛋却高速震动着，碾着他的敏感点，不停的试图唤醒他的高潮。胡文煊被前后夹击，逼的他几乎发疯。他憋的浑身通红，死死的咬着嘴唇，努力不让自己的嘴里泄漏出被欲望支配的求饶呻吟，成为丁飞俊羞辱威胁他的新把柄。

“你还挺能忍的啊？怎么在师铭泽面前就没那么能忍？”丁飞俊走近了他，一脚踏在胡文煊遍布红痕的胴体上，“煊煊，靠装可怜博同情，把师铭泽拿捏的死死的，转头抛弃师铭泽和徐炳超做爱，直接分裂他们两个的关系，果然是个危险的婊子，之前还是我太小看你了。”

丁飞俊用鞋尖将胡文煊翻了一面，又一脚踏上了胡文煊消肿大半的臀部，皮鞋底碾过贞操锁后方的肛塞，用肛塞将跳蛋又往深处按了进去。“你问我为什么要这样对你做这一切？你想听真话还是假话？”

不待胡文煊说话，丁飞俊就自顾自的说了下去：“如果说假话，那就是你这个臭婊子分裂了我们兄弟之间的关系，我气不过，想替我兄弟好好教训一下你。如果说真话……”

丁飞俊蹲了下来，揪着胡文煊的头发迫使他把头抬起来，对着他的耳朵轻声说：“我也好喜欢兄弟的养的小狐狸，我一见钟情，还想和这只小狐狸做爱。”

“煊煊，你让我连兄弟情都顾不上了，你说你是不是个bitch？”

丁飞俊放开了胡文煊的头发，脚又碾了碾胡文煊的臀部。胡文煊瘫倒在地，前方紧箍着的疼痛和后方无穷无尽的空虚渴望夺走了他所有反抗的力气，他任凭丁飞俊践踏着自己，他什么都顾不上了，就像丁飞俊说的——一个被欲望支配的婊子，只想求得丁飞俊的怜悯。

他终于克制不住自己，呻吟出声。

“停……停下来。”

丁飞俊移开了脚，在胡文煊的屁股上留下了一个红通通的鞋印，然后走回到床边，“给我你的诚意。”

“爬过来，煊煊。”

胡文煊在地上瘫了一会儿，勉强自己爬了起来，再一点点的，勉力爬到了丁飞俊的脚边。

跳蛋停了。

胡文煊跪在地上浑身发抖，用双手撑着地避免自己倒下，丁飞俊挑起他的下巴试图和他接吻，他却一偏头躲了过去。

师铭泽说的没错，果然不是可以轻易驯服的小狐狸。

“煊煊，看来，你更喜欢第二个选择。既然如此，我也不是一个不通情达理的人。”

刑架缓缓的游动到胡文煊身边，包裹住胡文煊的四肢将胡文煊调整成了跪趴的姿势，刑架又托起了胡文煊的脸，胡文煊发现自己刚好跪在那面全身镜前，他带着丁飞俊鞋印的臀部正冲着橱窗玻璃。

“模特儿的造型已经准备好，就等着观众到来了。”丁飞俊走近了挣扎着的胡文煊，脸上已经戴上了之前那个面具，“我是一个很善良的人，哪怕你忤逆了我一次又一次，我还是说到做到，帮你解开贞操锁。”

丁飞俊手指在胡文煊的臀缝从上到下慢慢划过，贞操锁随着丁飞俊的动作掉到地上，“但是，像煊煊这样随时随地都能发情的公狐狸，还是要有一点深刻的教训，才能保证下一次不再犯相同的错误。”

丁飞俊堪称温柔的给胡文煊戴上了之前从师铭泽手里收回去的电击装置，“煊煊，让我看看你的极限。”

跳蛋又开始动了。

 

四天前。

徐炳超的前一个sub伴侣退圈了，顺便和徐炳超分了手，徐炳超难得去了蓝夜想找个新人玩玩。在向调酒师点第五杯鸡尾酒的时候，徐炳超眼睛往旁边一瞥，恰好就看见了师铭泽身边的小狐狸。

那时候的师铭泽看着已经很醉了，他早就放松了对小狐狸的钳制，小狐狸蹲在笼子里昂着头左顾右盼着，似乎对周围的环境十分感兴趣，恰好在徐炳超看到他的时候，小狐狸也正看向了端着酒杯凝视着他的徐炳超，他们对视了一会儿，小狐狸脸一红，古灵精怪的朝徐炳超做了一个wink。

徐炳超被这个大胆的小sub撩的愣了一下，突然对其他明示暗示着邀请他的sub失去了兴趣，他急匆匆的喝完了酒杯里的酒，心里一忽而一忽而的发热，仿佛变回了初入圈的毛头小子。

好漂亮的小东西！师铭泽这小子运气真太他妈好了。

徐炳超闷闷的喝了一会儿酒，再抬起头时，发现师铭泽已经带着那个小sub离开了。可惜！徐炳超抬手结账，回到了自己在蓝夜包年的房间，准备将就着一个人睡一晚。

徐炳超睡了半夜，中途酒醒了起来上厕所，顺带着出门吹吹风。自从上个伴侣离开之后，他已经修身养性了太久，天天一个人睡终究不太得劲，找个收费的sub做一次也好。徐炳超将认识的收费sub在心里过了一轮，不知不觉又想到了昨晚见过一面的那个胆子很大的漂亮小狐狸。

可惜是个有主的。徐炳超叹了一口气，拿起手机正准备打电话给相熟的收费sub，突然看到了个熟悉的背影。

胡文煊只穿着件上衣衬衫，衬衫下摆勉强遮住光裸红艳的臀部，小狐狸尾巴耷拉垂落，可怜兮兮的蹲在蓝夜门口。

徐炳超被这景象惊住，揉了揉眼睛，确实是之前见到的小狐狸，不是喝醉了出现的幻觉。可是他怎么大半夜的蹲在这里？师铭泽呢？

等徐炳超反应过来他在做什么时，他就已经站在胡文煊面前了。

“你怎么一个人在这儿？师铭泽呢？”

胡文煊被徐炳超唬了一跳，抬起头来，辨认了一会儿，“哦，是你呀，坐那边喝酒的那个。”小狐狸又wink了一次，表示他还记得徐炳超，然后又垂头丧气的蹲那儿不动了。良久，小狐狸又开口，“我从师铭泽家里逃出来了。”

逃出来？怪不得衣衫不整的。

“你逃出来……咳，来不及换衣服吗？”徐炳超目光逡巡着胡文煊光洁细长的双腿，心头一热，忙移开目光。

“喔。”小狐狸脸红了，“我只来得及披上他的衬衫……我在家一般不穿衣服的。”

徐炳超心里麻酥酥的发痒，他来不及思考小狐狸为什么会从师铭泽家里逃出来，也来不及考虑他和师铭泽之间可能会因为他接下来的行为引发不可估量的后果，他神使鬼差的伸出手，握住了小狐狸的细瘦的胳膊：“我房间里有衣服，你要不要上去换一身？”

……

胡文煊夹着尾巴捂着裆别别扭扭的和徐炳超上了楼，徐炳超看着发笑，“你出门之前不先把那玩意儿拔出来吗？怎么逃都逃了还带着一起走？”

小狐狸睁大眼睛看着徐炳超：“师铭泽只给我买了那种会咬人的内裤，他今天又打了我的屁股，我可不想穿那个内裤逃走！可是师铭泽说，如果出门不穿内裤，会被坏人艹的。所以他给我塞了尾巴，这样坏人就艹不到我了。”

师铭泽说的很有道理！徐炳超心想。不过拔掉尾巴，不就可以艹了吗？

小狐狸又叹了一口气，“而且，如果我被师铭泽发现了，我戴着尾巴，就不像是逃跑的样子了，他就不会太生气。我可以说我只是想要出门逛逛！他就会像之前很多次那样原谅我。”

正常人会光着屁股塞着尾巴出门逛街吗？好糟糕的理由！徐炳超心想。师铭泽这都能信？他什么时候变这么蠢了？

胡文煊乖巧的跪坐在徐炳超床上，等着徐炳超给他拿衣服，徐炳超打开衣柜，尴尬的发现自己的最后一件衣服已经被服务员拿去清洗了，现在他的衣柜里一水的都是女装和情趣内衣。

噢，别误会，徐炳超可不是女装癖，这些都是给他养的sub穿的。

“或许……你穿裙子吗？”徐炳超心里挣扎了很久，终究抵不过诱惑，拿出了一套学生制服短裙，那裙摆短的连胡文煊的屁股都包不住。

“你……”胡文煊看徐炳超的眼神仿佛在看一个变态，徐炳超干笑两声，默默的把裙子塞了回去。

“我自己的衣服都被拿去洗了，现在这里只有实践时用的衣服，你不想穿的话可以不用穿。”

“……我不穿，我这样挺好的。”

……

房间里陷入一片沉默。胡文煊安静的跪坐在那里，尾巴乖巧的盘在身边，像只贵妇狐狸。徐炳超上看看下看看，抓耳挠腮的想要找个话题聊聊天。

“唔……你在这里可以把尾巴拔掉，坐着会舒服一点……”

小狐狸警觉的昂起头，“你是不是想艹我？”

“……没有。你戴着吧。挺好看的。”徐炳超溃败。

……

房间再次陷入沉默。

徐炳超冥思苦想了半晌，终于想到了那个他本该一开始就问却被自己抛到脑后的问题：“你为什么从师铭泽家逃走？”

小狐狸沉思半晌，终于开口说话了，徐炳超轻轻松了一口气。

“我从师铭泽家里逃出来，是害怕师铭泽把我送回我曾经住过的地方。”

“那天，师铭泽本来和我在客厅里做，可是家里门铃响了，师铭泽不喜欢别人看到我们的实践场景，就把我带到房间里。然后……我听到了我哥的声音，他说他正在全世界的找我，问师铭泽有没有见过我……”

“你哥不知道你在师铭泽这儿吗？”

“他不知道，我本来就是从家里逃出来的。”

“事实上……师铭泽不知道我哥找的就是我，他答应了我哥会帮忙找我，然后就把我哥送走了。我哥说，他过几天会带着我的照片来给师铭泽。”

“只要师铭泽看到照片，他就会知道我哥找的就是我，然后……我不知道，他可能会把我送走，我不想冒险。”

“师铭泽怎么可能会送走自己的sub伴侣？”

“我不敢确保在他心里我比我哥重要，我甚至不知道我哥和他有什么关系……我什么都不知道。我只知道我死都不会再回那个家去！”

“你不想回家是因为你哥吗？”

“……不是，我哥是那个家里唯一会护着我对我好的人，只是他对我的事没有很大的话语权，所以只能私下里帮帮我。”小狐狸突然解开了衬衫扣子，给徐炳超展示了自己身上的疤痕，“你看这些伤痕，这些痕迹和师铭泽的痕迹很不一样，对不对？”徐炳超看了一眼，这些疤痕都很旧了，层层叠叠的，绝不可能是师铭泽这个强迫症留下的痕迹，看起来也不像是实践伤，实践使用的工具，都不会留下那么长久的疤痕。

“这些疤痕有一些是我爸打的。他一直恨我，因为我是私生子，我妈抱着我找上门的那一刻起，他和豪门千金的婚姻就断了。他从小养着我，仅仅只是养而已，别人养一条小狗都比他精心一点。”

“后来我哥——就是我爸和那个豪门千金的孩子，他来找我爸的时候找到了我，把我带回了他们家。那家人都不喜欢我，但是我爸已经没法养我了，我哥又喜欢泼洒爱心，他非要他家人收养我不可，我就住下了，在哪里不是住？”

“一开始，他们看在我哥的面子上，没有特别为难我——只是无视我而已。反正我从小到大都被无视，已经习惯了。再说我哥对我很好，他只比我大了几个月，看着却比我小一些……他一直很喜欢我，我想要什么，只要和他说了，他都会帮我弄到……可是后来，我哥出国留学了。我哥本来想让我跟着一起去，可是他妈妈不同意，我就留在了这边，然后——”胡文煊闭着眼睛皱着眉头，像是回忆到了最黑暗的往事，“我哥的表妹一直因为我的身世欺负我，我不爱和一个毛丫头计较，但是她不断变本加厉……有一天，她试图把我骗去一片公墓，我知道她是找了小流氓想要围殴我，我没有去，但是她去了，一直到晚上都没有回来。”

“所有人都在找她，只有我知道她在哪里，可是我不想告诉他们。一直到深夜，我才和他们说，她去了公墓。那个时候，他们才知道我一直都知道她在哪里，他们气的发疯，但是来不及教训我，一群人忙乱乱的走了。等第二天早上，他们回来了，还带回了她的尸体，我才知道事情闹大了……可是这也不是我的错对不对？我只是没有跟着她去公墓，只是迟了一点和他们说她在哪里……但是所有人都觉得是我害死了她。”

胡文煊扑闪了一下眼睛，看着徐炳超：“她被强奸杀害的时间是在下午，就算我早早的和他们说了，她还是会死……难道这一切都怪我吗？”

徐炳超从胡文煊刚开始讲他的身世开始，他的心里就揪着发疼。他小心翼翼的把小人儿抱在怀里，轻轻拍着他的后背，胡文煊躺在他的怀里，没有反抗。

“那天之前，他们只是讨厌我而已，他们家大业大，养我和养个仆人没什么两样，既然我哥想养着我，他们就乐得养着。但是那天之后，他们都恨上了我。我猜他们还养着我的原因只是为了能更长久的折磨我。我和这个家唯一有血缘关系的只有我哥，对于那些人来说，我只是一个害死了他们亲人的拖油瓶而已。”

“每天，我都被他们逼着跪在她的牌位前忏悔我的过错，每一天，从早到晚。他们逼着我在牌位前自己扇自己的耳光，用树枝打我，他们想尽了一切可以想到的手段折辱我，以为这可以被死去的人看到——凶手正在受惩罚，所以她可以安息了。”

“我一直忍着，直到哥哥回来，我相信哥哥会明辨是非的，他是我唯一的亲人，他对我那么好，他会相信我不是害死他表妹的凶手，然后带我逃离魔掌。终于他回来了，他从他的表哥——就是死去的表妹的亲哥哥那边，听说了整件事，我从未看到他用如此失望的眼神看过我。那个时候我才知道，原来他也觉得，我是那个害死了他表妹的凶手，他不相信我。”

“哥哥相信了他们的话，但他终究是我的哥哥，他没有跟着那群人一起欺负我，可是他也没法说服自己向着我，毕竟表妹也是他的亲人，甚至和他相处的时间比我久的多。哥哥从没有成功阻止过他们对我的打骂羞辱，但是他也会在表哥们倒掉我的晚餐时带东西给我吃，在一天的惩罚结束之后带来药膏给我擦药……不过他能做的也就仅此而已了。”

“我能在那个家里忍受那么久，都是因为我以为哥哥会相信我。但是他没有，我也就没有什么可以留恋的了。一天晚上，我趁他们都睡着了，砸开门锁逃了出来。”

“那家人不会容许我就这样轻松的离开，他们一定在找我，我带着我存下的哥哥给我全部的钱买了车票来到这里。后来，我就遇到了师铭泽。”

胡文煊平静的陈述着，仿佛在述说别人的故事，却在徐炳超的心里掀起了波涛。徐炳超热血上涌，为了这个才见过一面的，有着漂亮的狐狸眼睛和可怜身世的可爱sub，他怎么可以让这个男孩回去那个地狱？他有义务保护这只小狐狸。

“我会帮你躲起来的！”徐炳超信誓旦旦的拍胸脯担保。

胡文煊眨了眨狐狸眼睛，笑了起来，露出两颗可爱的小兔牙：“我知道。虽然你们像他们一样喜欢打人，但是你们比他们好。”

“在这个圈子里，我总能遇到好人。”

“也不是所有人都好。”徐炳超还抱着小狐狸，他心满意足的叹了口气，“你不能太相信别人，以后也不要这个打扮独自一人出现在蓝夜里……师铭泽担心的没错，像你这样漂亮的sub，如果没有主人在身边，不知道会有多少dom想要占有你。”

“那你呢？”小狐狸上挑的眼角微微发红，仰头看他，“你想要占有我吗？”

徐炳超看着小狐狸张嘴露出的漂亮兔牙，像被迷了心智一般开口：“想。”

狐狸尾巴掉在了地上。

 

胡文煊已经被电击了三次。

他仿佛回到了公开惩戒的那天，被无穷无尽的欲望和痛苦支配着，在一次次的攀爬至最高点时，又用最直接痛苦的方式跌在地上。

只是现在，他渐渐的习惯了跳蛋的震动频率，一次次的电击逼着他保持清醒，也逐渐使他不再满足，他无意识的扭动着臀部，后穴一张一合的翕动着，渴望着更多的东西填满他。直到他感受到一个东西顶着他的穴口，他抬起来，从镜子里看到了丁飞俊。

“煊煊，想要吗？”

胡文煊大脑一片混乱，无意识的点着头。

“煊煊，只要你求我艹你，我就会满足你。”

胡文煊的脑海里不合时宜的响起了另一个人的声音，回忆里的人说，“他是谁？哦，他是我表弟家的私生子，一个小杂种，和他妈一个德行，专会毁人家庭。长得倒是挺漂亮的，谁知道心里那么恶毒？”

彼时胡文煊正跪在那个摆着牌位的小屋子里，他的脖颈套着曾经属于李家宠物狗的项圈，项圈的一头牵在牌位前的一个铁环里，纤细的四肢都被拷上沉重的铁链。他跪在这里，无念无想，背后的声音就这样直直的传到了他耳中。他没法也不被允许转过头看他背后的世界，但是他可以从脚步声和对话中判断，这位表哥带来了一个新客人。

“汶翰，他这是在做什么？”

“他害死了我妹妹，正在她的灵前忏悔。”

“哦——他害死了你妹妹，你就这样让他……呃，跪在灵前？”

“当然不止，我恨死了他，怎么可能这样轻松的放过他？”

早有预料的疼痛没头没脑的覆盖在他身上，他护着头，不声不响的承受着。

“……不过不得不说，你这个弟弟确实挺漂亮，像个女孩子似的。”

疼痛停止了，那双施暴的手的主人开了口，“小新，那天你在囚室看着他的时候，我知道你想要艹他，我们谁和谁啊？别叽叽歪歪拐弯抹角的，想艹就艹。”

“这不太好吧？他会不会找杨杨告状去……”

“他怎么会和杨杨说？我艹了他那么多次，他可一次都没有和杨杨说过。”

“你艹了他很多次？看不出来啊李汶翰，你不是恨他吗？不过算起来你们也没有血缘关系，你真喜欢他要艹他也没什么伦理问题啥的……”

“我喜欢他？！黄嘉新你是不是疯了？明明是他发着骚求我艹他，可不是我主动的……白送上门来，不艹白不艹……”

不是这样的……胡文煊心想。他还记得无数个没有饭吃的夜晚，李汶翰端着装着剩菜剩饭的宠物狗狗盆走进来，放在他堪堪够不着的地方，对他说：“胡文煊，取悦我。”

李汶翰声音很轻，像恶魔低语：“你知道我想要什么。”

胡文煊从来都知道，李汶翰恨他，却依赖他的身体。李汶翰憎恨这种依赖，他使尽手段折辱他，不过是为了巩固自己的恨意。李汶翰是死去妹妹的亲哥哥，胡文煊是害死妹妹的仇人，李汶翰不该对胡文煊有任何程度上的爱欲，不是吗？

“求你……”胡文煊饿的头晕，他努力塌下腰，撅起屁股，媚眼如丝，声音甜腻，“求你艹我。”

让李汶翰离不开自己仇人的身体，或许这是胡文煊最好的报复李汶翰的方式。

……

“你到底要不要艹他？废话那么多干什么？”

“好好好……你到底像这样带了多少人来艹过他，他会不会不干净啊……”胡文煊背后传来窸窸窣窣脱裤子的声音。

“不多不多，那些小子个个都是处男，慕名来开苞的，这种烂技术我还看不出来吗？”李汶翰嘟哝着，也解开了皮带。

胡文煊从回忆里回过神来，耳边还是似曾相识的魔鬼低语，丁飞俊说，“煊煊，求我。”

“求你……”

“求我什么？”抵在穴口的东西轻轻摩擦着，一股痒意直逼心里，胡文煊焦躁的扬起头，身体比他的思维更快的做出了反应，那是他最黑暗的时光里，无数个日日夜夜，用饥饿、疼痛和屈辱养成的求生本能。

“求你……求你……艹我！快点！进来！”

那根东西直直的捅了进去。

tbc


End file.
